


A New Recipe

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, a friend's AU in which his hrothgar comes into the world of XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ignis discovers a new ingredient with some... interesting side effects.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Male Character - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	A New Recipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/gifts).



The future king of Lucis liked to fish. This was a fact that those close to him not only knew, but often had to learn to live with. Indeed, there were times when his friends liked to joke that he was treating this whole roadtrip like one big fishing trip. Especially when he decided to cast his line in the middle of a dungeon. Gladio had been joking when he’d suggested that, but, well… now, they knew better than to joke about that. For who knew when the prince would choose to take them up on that offer?

Most of the time, though, the group barely noticed, all having their own things to do while the prince partook in his favourite hobby. Gladio would sit back at camp with a book if he wasn’t scouting about for ingredients for Iggy to cook with, Ignis would begin preparing their dinner and setting up camp while Jack helped him, Zelda scouted out the area for any foes, and Prompto looked for ideal photo opportunities. Noctis usually brought them back a fish, and Ignis hoped that tonight would be no exception. He’d heard (from a reputable source at Hammerhead) that the seafood caught in this area was like no other, and looked forward to testing this rumour.

“Gil for your thoughts?” Jack asked, winding his arms around Ignis from where he sat in front of the fire, pulling the slender man into his lap and settling his arms about his middle. Ignis smiled, leaning to kiss his cheek.

“I was merely wondering at what the prince might bring us back for our evening meal,” said Ignis. Jack smiled, closing his eyes as a wave of affection washed over him.

“Do you ever think about anything other than looking after us?” Jack asked. “Do you never worry about yourself?”

“My sole purpose in life is to look after the future king,” said Ignis, his hand stroking over Jack’s dark brown fur on his cheek. “I merely decided to extend that to include the rest of my companions, including my boyfriend, as well.”

“Don’t forget to look after yourself too,” said Jack. Ignis smiled, giving a small chuckle.

“You do a commendable job of looking after me, yourself,” said Ignis. “However, I will keep that in mind.”

For a few moments, the two remained where they were, Ignis comfortable in Jack’s arms as his boyfriend gazed into the fire.

“Gil for your thoughts?” Ignis asked when the silence had stretched overlong.

“Just wondering how I managed to land such a selfless man,” said Jack. 

“Shall I tell you all the ways that I love you again?” Ignis asked. Gladio cleared his throat from his seat across from them, reminding them that he was there, but they both ignored him. They knew exactly the kind of books that the Shield enjoyed reading, so he should have no complaints at such public displays of affection. He was merely being a pain.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind,” said Jack. Ignis cleared his throat as he collected his thoughts.

“It is your kindness,” said Ignis. “Your strength, and not just physical- it takes a great deal of mental and emotional strength to soldier on despite what life throws at you, despite the taunts and barbs that have been lobbed your way, to continue to be your wonderful self despite the swords that oftentimes turn inwards. That is the strength that I fell in love with. And it does take strength, after all, to be kind. Especially in a world such as this.”

“Music to my ears,” Jack murmured as he buried his head in Ignis’ shoulder, a purr rumbling from his chest as tears pricked at his eyes. His throat felt too thick, all of a sudden, but he still managed to swallow and whisper a ‘thank you’.

“You are quite welcome, and deserving of such praise,” said Ignis. He pressed kisses to Jack’s cheeks, Jack doing the same to him, though his kisses also pressed to the soft skin of Ignis’ neck.

“Love you,” Jack murmured, his nose pressed to Ignis’ chest as he inhaled the warm scent of him. He often smelled of the herbs and spices that he cooked with, which was hardly an unpleasant smell, though there was also ice, fire, and lightning interlaced with those scents after a battle. All scents that Jack had grown to love, just as he knew, from Ignis’ own assurances, that his boyfriend had learned to love the wilder scent of Jack, the scent of fur and magic, even after Jack had been caught in a rainstorm, his fur drenched and stinking so much that the others threatened to force him out of the car. Jokingly, of course, though Ignis had not-so-jokingly suggested that they could walk if they did not like the smell.

It was the smell of fish, though, that caught their attention as a bucket full of the scaled creatures was placed by the chair that they now shared.

“Here’s dinner,” Noctis announced, looking quite pleased with himself. Jack chose not to comment on the fact that the prince rather resembled a proud cub coming to show his parents his successful hunt. Though, it was an apt comparison.

“Most excellent, Noct,” said Ignis, nodding his approval as he climbed out of Jack’s lap and examined the catch. “I shall be able to whip up a veritable feast with this.” It was mostly fish, enough for each member to have a whole fish to themselves, but there were also some smaller shellfish that tugged at Ignis’ memory. He would save those for himself and Jack, as a treat, cooking them up into a separate broth or serving them on their shells.

“Great, ‘cause I’m starving,” said Noctis, clapping his hands together. “And King’s Knight is calling my name.”

“‘Twould truly be a shame, were you to drag him away from his game to help with dinner,” said Jack.

“Indeed,” said Ignis with a wry smile. “Though, I much prefer having your assistance in the kitchen.”

“Really?” Jack asked, his tail flicking behind him in happiness.

“Indeed,” said Ignis, his smile broadening into a grin as Jack grinned at him, his face full of delight, green eye sparkling with happiness.

“Then I’ll wash up and we can start cooking dinner,” said Jack, noting that stars had begun to pierce through the sunset, the velvety night well on its way.

When Jack returned to the kitchen, he found that Ignis had already begun preparing the meal, setting the ingredients in their own specific places so that they would be easier to grab and add when the time came. There were pouches of spices, of course, and herbs, and some vegetables that would be chopped up finely to avoid fussy princely detection. Jack did note, however, that the shellfish had been set to the side, while the fish was laying out and ready to be scaled and cleaned.

“What’s that?” Jack asked, nodding to the shellfish. It appeared to be small pieces of meat in little shells, almost like clams.

“A little treat for us,” said Ignis. “I have been told that the shellfish in this area are particularly delicious.” Jack grinned, ears folding down as his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

“Aw, you shouldn’t have,” said Jack, though Ignis could tell, simply by the look on his face, that Jack was enjoying it. Enjoying being the centre of attention, enjoying being so catered towards.

The two fell into a familiar routine, Jack helping Iggy to prepare the fish before they set about preparing the vegetables. His tail wound around Iggy’s leg, a content purr rumbling from Jack’s chest. The kitchen in the house at Cape Caem was rather good, especially in Iggy’s opinion, even if he was used to the high-class facilities that he usually cooked with in the Citadel. It was definitely better than a campfire or the tiny stoves in trailers, but Ignis could still manage to whip up delicious meals on those. It was just more difficult. At least he didn’t have to use his own knives here, always kept in the Armiger in case of culinary emergency.

“Do you think they’ll sit at the table tonight?” Jack asked as he watched Iggy begin to prepare a broth to be served beneath the fish.

“They had better, or they will miss out on their dinner,” said Ignis. Jack laughed. Despite having the house offered to them, the others didn’t mind the atmosphere of camping, and so continued to set up chairs and even a campfire outside of the house. Ignis thought that they were foolish to refuse such nice amenities. Zelda thought that they were simply enjoying the journey, and Jack agreed with her. Though he would also choose the house over the camping, but he had… ulterior motives for doing that. Such as the man standing beside him, sliding the finely-sliced vegetables into the soup that was liberally seasoned with herbs and spices.

In the end, the group did, mercifully, make their way inside, all sitting at the table (phones and Gladio’s book were put away after several glares and threats of no dinner). It was like a little family dinner, Jack thought as he sat beside Ignis, his thigh brushing his boyfriend’s.

“Hey, why do you two get something extra?” Noctis asked, noticing the shellfish (diced and mixed with more, larger vegetables) served in its shell placed on the edges of Jack’s and Ignis’ dishes.

“Well, we cooked the meal, so we deserve something a little extra,” said Ignis.

“I caught it,” said Noctis, almost looking like he was about to pout.

“And thus, you received the largest portion,” said Ignis. Noctis looked at his plate, then at the other plates, saw the truth, and brightened (as much as he was capable of).

“Oh. Well, thanks,” said Noctis.

“You’re quite welcome,” said Ignis.

Even at a proper table, a more formal dinner, the majority of the group still bolted their food down before returning to their usual pastimes, though Zelda, at least, had the decency to thank Ignis for the meal before she retired to her bedroom. 

“Well, at least we can finish eating in peace,” said Jack. Ignis sighed but nodded, finishing his fish and then picking up the cleaned shell to begin eating the diced up seafood. It was sweet on his tongue, though it had a kick to it too. Ignis hummed his appreciation of the meal as he began to eat it a little faster.

“This is indeed a most excellent find,” said Ignis.

“That good?” said Jack. Normally, he knew, Ignis liked to savour his meals. It wasn’t like him to bolt it down as if he might never get to taste it again.

“Indeed,” said Ignis, nodding. His heart was starting to race, though, and there was a warmth growing inside of him. Not an unpleasant one, by any means, but he needed to get Jack up to where he was as quickly as he possibly could. He was always attracted to his boyfriend, of course, always wanted to kiss him and hold him and sleep with him, but never had the urge to be fucked by him come on so strong. Perhaps that tip about the fish hadn’t merely been about the flavour. He was extremely glad, now, that he and Jack had been the only two to have eaten that shellfish tonight.

“Ah,” said Jack, noticing the flush spreading across Ignis’ face, creeping down his neck. He glanced down, a spike of delight stabbing deep into his gut as he found that Ignis was already hard. His trousers must be very uncomfortable. Jack would need to take them off immediately. “I thought you meant that the shellfish was just tasty.”

“That was what I thought, as well,” said Ignis, his skin prickling, trousers hurting him where his cock strained to be free. “It appears that we may have partaken of a powerful aphrodisiac.”

“Indeed,” said Jack as he picked up his shellfish. His use of Ignis’ usual catchphrase sent a searing jolt of desire down Iggy’s spine even before Jack swiped his tongue over the shell, gathering it all onto his tongue in one fell swoop. It was enough to have Ignis’ cock throbbing painfully, and he shifted in his seat, uncomfortable.

The reaction in Jack was instantaneous as the food hit his stomach. Perhaps the special effect was in the taste of it, though Ignis had not yet managed to figure out just how different foods seemed to have a special effect- how, for example, pizza could prevent poisoning. Right now, however, that thought was the furthest thing from his mind as Jack stood from his chair, catching it before it could fall over out of habit alone, and pulled Ignis into his arms after his boyfriend had stood. He kissed Ignis’ neck, his cheeks, his breath hot against Ignis’ skin, Ignis shivering in desire before Jack’s hands moved lower, already working at the fastenings of his belt.

But Ignis was faster, grabbing Jack’s wrist and hauling him to the bedroom, swiftly closing and locking the door behind him before kicking his shoes off on his way over to close the window and the curtains. Security now assured, Ignis turned back to face Jack, seeing that his one visible eye was almost fully black now from the force of his desire. Ignis wondered if he looked the same, though he guessed that he did.

“We must exercise caution tonight,” said Ignis as he came together with Jack again, heat flaring from every part where Jack touched him, though his fingers worked to unfasten Jack’s buttons and belts, baring fur in which to run his fingers through, Jack groaning his desire at the touch. That a simple food could heighten touch, could make sensitivity such that stars exploded wherever skin to skin (or fur, in Jack’s case) contact was made… just what secrets was the coast of Cape Caem hiding?

Ignis vowed to find it, just as soon as the effects of this particular delicacy wore off. Not that he wanted them to anytime soon, his logical brain thrown out the window as desire clouded out all rational thought, leaving room for nothing but the need for Jack to fuck him, the need to have his trousers off yesterday, the need to be rid of his clothing so quickly that he didn’t care if Jack tore it from his body. Yet even caught in the grip of such desire, Jack was still gentle, removing Ignis’ outer jacket with as much care as he could muster in this state so that not a thread tore before he unbuttoned Ignis’ shirt beneath and worked it off of his boyfriend.

Ignis very quickly found himself on his back on the bed, his too-hot skin now exposed to the air, moaning at every touch. Jack dropped his mouth to Ignis’ chest, his hot breath making his boyfriend moan, and then Ignis cried out as Jack’s tongue swiftly darted out to lick down his chest, more saliva than usual resulting in a slippery surface even before Jack reached Ignis’ nipples, the heightened sensitivity causing Ignis to cry out more as heat flared in him.

“Jack- my trousers- please-” Ignis managed to get out, the departure from his usual way of speaking making Jack give a growl of desire, his head moving lower, tracing the shape of Ignis’ cock through his trousers with his tongue. “Jack!”

That was a warning, as Jack quickly found hands gripping his ears such that he yelped.

“Okay, sorry, got carried away,” said Jack, shaking his head as he at last unfastened the fly of Ignis’ trousers and pulled them down, Ignis groaning his delight at finally being free, though his cock still throbbed in his underwear. Jack wasn’t faring much better, truth be told, but the sooner he got his boyfriend ready, he knew, the sooner he could act on his impulses.

It wasn’t often that Jack prepped his boyfriend so quickly, usually liking to take his time, but this time, he found the lube in record time and all but drenched his hand in it before thrusting his hand between his boyfriend’s legs, glad that Ignis moved into position on his hands and knees almost immediately, though his knees shook and Jack wasn’t sure if they could hold him up. That wouldn’t be a problem, though- as Ignis was so fond of saying, Jack was strong. Strong enough to hold both of them up, if need be.

Indeed, as Jack fingered Ignis open, his boyfriend moaning and almost whimpering from how much he needed this, Ignis’ legs began to slide apart further, and Jack had to brace Ignis’ knees with his own.

“It’s okay, I’m going as fast as I can while still being safe,” said Jack. Ignis nodded, his breathing already ragged, and Jack knew that the fingering alone was driving him even crazier than usual thanks to the aphrodisiac that they’d both ingested. He had to wonder, too, if it was affecting Ignis worse because of how much smaller he was compared to Jack. Body mass size, anyway. He knew that Ignis would be pondering that a lot over the coming days. Especially if Jack gave him reason to do nothing but ponder. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to be too rough, to bring harm to his beloved.

And yet, Jack couldn’t quite manage to thrust in slowly as he usually would, instead losing control of himself a little when the tip of his cock pressed against the prepped hole and Iggy gave a whimper of desire. It morphed into a cry of pleasure as Jack thrust in, of course, Ignis gripping the covers below him tighter, moving his hips back to meet Jack’s thrust with a moan.

“Oh, fuck, Iggy,” Jack moaned, and began to thrust in faster than he usually would, his hands gripping Ignis’ hips, holding his boyfriend to him as best he could while Ignis attempted to hold himself up. But it was very hard, with each thrust sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body, bringing him far greater pleasure than he’d ever felt before.

“Yes, please, fuck me,” Ignis murmured, all decency thrown out the window as he gave into his desires, riding the waves of pleasure that Jack was giving him, able to feel everything so much better now. Normally, he wasn’t one to look at enhancing bedroom activities beyond trying new positions, but now… now, he began to reconsider that stance. Perhaps aphrodisiacs wouldn’t be such a bad thing, if they gave him this much pleasure, if they let him throw any other thoughts and worries to the wind for one night and simply melt into the bliss of sex. He did not usually let himself cry out this much, uncaring of any who heard, did not usually risk injury by rolling his hips back to meet each of Jack’s hard thrusts. He also did not usually reach his climax by prostate stimulation alone, and yet, he soon found himself tumbling over that edge from Jack’s thrusts, Jack groaning in delight at the wonderful sensation of Iggy tightening around him before he resumed his speed, fingers digging so tightly into his boyfriend’s hips that surely they would leave a mark.

There was even the merest bite of claws as Jack reached his climax, the knot swelling inside of Ignis enough to leave him near-breathless, sagging on the bed before Jack gathered him up close to his chest and reclined on his side, Iggy hugged close to him. Jack’s knot throbbed, a gasp of pleasure rising from him as Iggy moved his hips.

“Will it be too much for you if I ride it?” Ignis asked, too far gone now to care about any potential injury to himself.

“Do it,” said Jack, his eyes wide and black. Ignis moved his hips back into the lionman holding him, Jack moaning his pleasure and clutching Iggy tighter, a pulse of heat spreading through him every time that Ignis moved, the pleasure almost too much to bear. He wasn’t even surprised to find his cock jerking again, though he had no more release, surely. Ignis leaned his head back against Jack’s chest, moaning as he continued to ride his boyfriend, the cock pulsing inside him spurring him on. Jack leaned his head on Ignis’ shoulder, his hand coming around to wrap around his boyfriend’s cock and stroke it. Ignis gasped, hands curling into fists, allowing Jack inside of him and Jack’s hand around him to bring him to another orgasm that left him panting, skin tingling, though the near-fever that had descended was now leaving him. Perhaps it only had a limited time of effect.

“I need to find out what that shellfish is called,” said Ignis once he’d managed to catch his breath. “Preferably sooner rather than later.”

“That may just be my favourite recipe to date,” said Jack, nuzzling his neck. Ignis smiled.

“Shall I make a note of that?” Ignis asked, his hand gently cupping the side of Jack’s face.

“Yes, please,” said Jack, a hum of pleasure in his voice.


End file.
